


City Lights

by onceuponatime_islife



Category: Once Upon a Time RPF, Original Work
Genre: Adoption, Depression, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Safe Haven, Self-Harm, Suicide, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8466859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponatime_islife/pseuds/onceuponatime_islife
Summary: Makayla Young is a 16-year-old girl that lives in hell. Well, maybe not Hell but a foster home that is close enough. With the help of her friend, Robbie Kay she finds a safe place to live that she hopes she can call home.(story is better than description trust me)*trigger warning*the story does mention Rape and self-harmPlease Comment or Message me what you think. Polite comments only please.





	1. Part 1

I woke up in my small room and looked around. The clock on my wall said that is was 5:30 in the morning. I didn't have to be up until 6:15 for school. By the look of my room, you wouldn't be able to tell that I lived in maybe the worst foster home in all of Canada, but I did. My room was nice. White walls with white curtains. A twin sized bed with a small dresser on the adjoining wall. The room had to be nice for when the social workers made their surprise visits. I walked into my bathroom. My body still hurt.I look in the mirror and remember what happened last night.

 

_I had to stay after school to get help on my mid-term math project. Algebra was not my forte. When I finally got home I was 45 minutes later than what I am normally allowed. I walked up to my house, my head down shielding my face from the wind. The rain was starting to reveal we were getting an unexpected storm as if the universe knew what was going to happen when I walked in the door. I walked up the stairs and opened the door. My foster father, John was standing there a stern look on his face. I look down and hang up my jacket in the mud room._

_"Where have you been?" he said quietly.I could already smell the alcohol coming off of him. John was an alcohol._

_"I...I had to stay late at school." I whisper scared to speak. "I have a math project that I needed my teachers help on. I'm sorry I'm so late sir."_

_"What time are you supposed to be home?" He looked down at his crossed arms with a forced laugh._

_I look down._

_"3:30 sir. No later."_

_"And what time is it?"_

_I look at the clock in our mud room._

_"4:17" I say in a whisper_

_"4:17. Go into your room well I think about what your punishment is gonna be. I'll be in soon." He walks away towards his bedroom._

_I go into my room and sit on my bed waiting. After what seems live ages John comes into my room with a black leather belt._

_"Your punishment is one lash for every five minutes you were late. Now seeing as you were late because of a math project how many lashes is that?"_

_I close my eyes and lower my head._

_"Nine lashes sir."_

_"That's right now you know the drill."_

_I turn around and kneel in front of him. I take a deep breath and suddenly feel the first lash against my upper back. I let out a sob as my back begins to burn and I feel the welt already starting to raise. I count aloud after each lash with the belt._

_When he is finished he leaves and I curl up on the floor too afraid to cry. Once I realized that he was not coming back I crawled to my bathroom. I struggled to get myself into my bathtub but once I finally did I turned on the water and let the cold water fall onto my back. I bite my lip as the icy water lands on my back. Soon the welts are numb and I feel as if I can breathe again. I turn the water off then get up. I slowly put on my pajamas, flannel pants and a loose tee shirt than just go to bed crying myself to sleep ._

 

I look in the mirror and wipe the stray tear that has fallen down my cheek. I wash my face then walk out in my room to my dresser. I open it and take out a bra and underwear then  put them on. As I'm standing there trying to think of what to put on that isn't already dirty I hear my door open. 

" Good Morning Makayla."

It's John. I was hoping so badly that he would stay asleep well I was getting ready for school. He doesn't care that I'm in my underwear, in fact, he likes it. He walks up behind me and undoes the clasp on my bra.

"You're not gonna be needing this quite yet baby" 

I lower my head and gasp as his hands hit the welts on my back. His right-hand slides down my side as I feel his lips on my neck. His hand goes to the top of my underwear and he slowly pulls them down. 

"Get on the bed." He growls in my ear.

"Yes John" I whisper and start to walk away. He grabs my hair and I yelp as he  yanks me back.

"Excuse me!" He says.

"Yes sir! I meant to say yes sir! I'm sorry." He let goes as I walk over to the bed and lay down. He comes over to me starting to take off his pants and I close my eyes and pray to anything out there that I can be anywhere but here.

After he is done he leaves and I get up and get dressed. I put on my jeans and a black tee. I go into my bathroom and put my make-up on to hide the redness of my eyes. When I am done I grab my bag and leave my house quickly. It’s a chilly morning seeing as it is early fall. I sigh as the cool air feels good on my back. After about 20 minutes a red car pulls up next to me. I smile as the window rolls down and I see my best friend Robbie Kay.

" Hey, Makayla you need a ride?"

I nod and get into his car then buckle up. He starts to drive and I yawn. He chuckles.

"I was going to Starbucks before going to school. You want anything?"

 I shake my head.

 "I only have my lunch money."

"Oh don’t worry about that I'll pay for it. No problem ok?" He looks at me and smiles with his emerald green eyes as we come to a stop light. I can't help but smile back at him. He keeps driving talking about how dumb the math homework was last night as I just zone out.

 "kay? Hello, earth to Makayla…Are you even listening to me?"

I shake the thoughts out of my head and look at him.

"huh, what?"

He chuckles and runs his finger through his brown hair.

"I was talking to you but you were off in la la land"

I look down at my hands fidgeting as Robbie pulls into Starbucks. He turns off the engine and looks at me.

"Hey look at me? You ok love?" He says with such concern in his voice as he puts his hands softly over mine.

I slowly nod not even looking at him. You see Robbie had no idea what John did to me. Not a clue. After being in my foster home for four years I got pretty good at hiding the marks and trauma but when what happened this morning happens I think I can be forgiven for being a little distant.

"Whats going on Kay? Wait is it your time of the-"

"Robert Kay finish that question I dare you!" I snap at him as any woman would when asked that question. He holds his hands up in defense. 

"OK OK just asking you don't need to bite my head off. I hit him playfully on the shoulder then get out of his car. I walk towards the door and he grabs my wrist gently turning me towards me. I look up at him. He was a good six inches taller than me

"I mean it, are you alright? You're not being your normal self." I nod

"Ya, I'm alright. Just had a hard time getting up this morning. I'll be ok once I get some coffee in me." I smile and he looks me over for a moment longer as if he is looking for the reason his friend is upset but sighs when he can't figure it out. 

"Alright, if you say so. Let's go." He lets his hand slide off my wrist and he takes my hand interlocking our fingers then leads me into the crowded coffee shop. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

When we walk in I go sit at a table as Robbie orders our White chocolate mochas. A hot one for him and iced for me. When he comes over with them in hand I take mine and smile at him.   
"Thanks, Robbie."  
"No problem you ready to head to school or you wanna ditch"   
I shake my head.  
"No, I can't ditch. I have a math test today and my project is due tomorrow. I also have t hand in an essay for Mrs.Smith and"  
"ok ok ok we won't ditch" he laughs taking a sip of his coffee.  
"Come on let's get going to school"   
I get up and we go to his car. We get there and I get out.  
"See you at lunch?" He says to me as I start to walk away from him. I turn and look at him.  
"Ya, I'll see you then. " I wave to him and walk to my locker. I when I get there I lean against it taking a deep breath. I was in so much pain. My back was killing me along with just about everything else. Robbie helped me take my mind off of it for awhile but now I had to go sit in math class for more than an hour. I hate math as is but this is gonna be awful. I grab my books from my locker and go to class. When I get there I find a seat in the back and sit down. 

When the day is finally over I go to my locker to put my books in my in it. I see Robbie come over.  
"Hey Can I ask you a question?"   
I chuckle  
"Well, you just did" I look at him and lean against my locker. He rolls his eyes.  
"You know what I meant." I nod  
" I know. Shoot." He smiles at me.  
"I have to work this weekend and I was wondering if you would like to hang out with me on set?" You see Robbie was an actor on the show Once Upon A Time. He had a pretty good part playing an evil Peter Pan. I never cared that he was an actor. I mean don’t get me wrong I think its really cool but I don’t go crazy like most of the school and pretend to be his best friends and I also don’t just throw myself at him like most of the girls at school do. He told me once that that was why he liked being friends with me. Because I treat him like a normal person unlike most everyone else.   
"You want me to hang out on set with you? I don’t know am I even allowed to? Won't I get in a lot of trouble because I don’t work there?" He shakes his head.  
"No, you won't because you're my friend and would be my guest I can bring anyone on set with me. Come one hang out with me. It will be fun." He says the last part in a sing-songy voice and I look down.   
" I don’t know I mean I would like to but I will have to ask John if I can. He might have something planned." He frowns.  
"ok well let me know soon ok. So I can let security know you're coming." I nod.   
"I will. Can I have a ride home?"  
"Ya of course anytime just ask."   
We walk to his car and get in. Robbie brings me home and I hug him goodbye and get out, I wave at him as he drives away then walk up the pathway and into the house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took so long to get this up. I have had such writers block and then with the holidays and I was sick but it's up now and I am working on the next chapter now.

I walk into the house then take off my shoes at the door. I walk into the living room and see John passed out on the couch. I go into the kitchen and get a cup of water. After I finish I wash my glass and go into my room. I sit on my bed and get my homework out. About a half hour later I hear John stumbling around the house and I sigh. My door opens and he looks at me.   
"How was school?" He says well running his hand through his hair obviously still half sleep.   
"It was fine."   
"Well I have a migraine so stay the fuck out of my way today got it." I nod.   
"Yes sir."   
I walked into my room and shut the door behind me. I place my blue backpack on my bed and I sit down next to it. After a few moments I open it up and take out my notebook and chemistry textbook. I move crossed legged into the middle of my bed and my textbook in my lap opening it up to chapter 5: Chemical Bonding. After I had a good two pages of notes written John walked in. I looked up at him then back at my book. HE came and sat down close to me looking over my shoulder at my book.   
"Well doesn't that look boring."   
I slightly nod but say nothing to him. I feel his hand go up my back and play with the ends of my dark brown hair.   
"Let me know if you need any help baby girl." I hate it when he calls me Baby girl. It means he wants something. He inches closer to me and smells my hair. I quickly get up and go over to my window as the textbook falls to the ground. He sighs angrily so loudly that it's almost a growl. Then he gets up and grabs the textbook off the grown. I close my eyes know that he is pissed and scared of what he is gonna do next. All of a sudden I hear him yell as the textbook hits the wall next to me. I let out a scream and rush over to my night stand falling to my knees hiding my face. He comes over to me and grabs me by the hair pulling my up so I am standing. I whimper in pain and close my eyes scared.   
"You fucking good for nothing. I gave you a roof over your head. You have food to eat and a place to sleep and all I ask is for a good time. You know what you're gonna give me a good time whether you like it or not" he takes his other hand and starts undoing my pants. I muster all the courage I have in me and yell.   
"NO!" I use his moment of surprise to my advantage and kick him in the knee as hard as I can. He let goes of my hair and I jump over my bed and run to the front of the house. I reach the top of the stair and he catches up to me and pushes me down the stairs.   
As I fall my head hits the railing and my arm slams into the wall. Once I get to the bottom I lay still hoping he will think that I am dead. Pain radiates from the middle of my forearm and I can feel blood running down my forehead into my closed eye.   
I hear John walk down the stairs to me. He stops at the bottom stair and looks at me a moment. He bends down groaning from the pain in his knee. I feel him press his fingers to my neck checking for my pulse. He picks me up and brings me into his room and throws me on the bed. I yell as I land onto my arm and roll over immediately and stair at the ceiling. I hear his belt his the floor and start to cry.   
After he is done and I hear him start snoring I slowly get up thankful that sex makes him sleep. I take a step towards the door and my left leg almost gives out as a pain shoots up it. I stop and test my weight on it. I can barely stand on it but I can’t think about that right now because I have to get out of here. I pick up my pants and slowly put them on, My head is throbbing and I can't really use my hand and arm, I think it’s broken. I pick up my shirt and see a huge rip down it. I see Johns shirt on the nightstand and put it on. I have no time to grab my things I need to get out of here. After carefully putting my shoes on I walk out the door and down the street.  
It’s dark and there is an end of the summer chill in the air. I have no idea where to go. The hospital is far away. Robbie’s house is the next street over so I slowly walk there. Once I’m there I look at the house and I see there are lights on. Robbie’s car is in the driveway next to a gray car who I assume is his parents. I walk up to the door and knock. I sigh in relief when I hear Robbie’s voice yell “I’ve got it!”  
The door opens and Robbie looks at me, The smile on his face falls. “Makayla? Wha...What happened?” He takes a step towards me shocked. I look up at him. “I need help.” He helps me in the house. His mom comes in. “Robbie who was at the- OH my God Robbie who is this!? What happened?” She rushes to my side and helps to a chair. “This is Makayla Mom.” She grabs a wet towel and looks at me. “Honey What happened to you?” I close my eyes as she wipes the blood off my face. “My um...My foster father he-” She gasps. “Robbie go warm up the car now” “But-” He starts to object but his mother interrupts him “Now!” He leaves and I open my eyes and look at her. “What did he do love? Did he...attack you? She asks me with a look on her face. I nod and she helps me up and to the car. She has me lay down in the back seat. Robbie is in the front seat. He turns in his seat and looks at me sadly then takes off his hoodie and covers me. We drive to the hospital and Robbie holds his hand out to me. I take it and on our way I feel him squeeze my hand every now and then. When we pull up Mrs.Kay helps me out and we walk into the hospital. Robbie puts his Hoodie around my shoulders before the nurse leads me our of the waiting room


End file.
